


Playing

by starzki



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzki/pseuds/starzki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, Seijuuro calls her Gou.  Other times, though, he calls her Kou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

Playing

By Starzki

-x-

Most of the time, Seijuuro calls her Gou. Thankfully, after they started dating, he'd dropped the -kun after her name.

Other times, though, he calls her Kou.

He calls her Gou when they are with friends and family. (Like when celebrating her brother's birthday. He had pulled her aside and asked her out before she left for the train back home.) He calls her Gou when they are alone. (Like when walking along the seaside on a chilly afternoon after they had shared their first kiss.)

She is Gou when they fight. (She hadn't meant to lose track of time and leave him waiting at the shopping center.) She is Gou when they make up. (Kissing in the downpour at the bus stop, tongues twining and cold fingers slipping underneath shirts for warmth and skin, not caring if the entire world was watching.)

She is Gou the first time. With her head cradled between his forearms, he enters her and utters her name like it is a religious experience.

Still, other times he calls her Kou.

He calls her Kou when he lures her to the equipment room during the joint practice at Iwatobi under the guise of finding more kickboards. Instead, they indulge in a quickie, standing up as he pins her to a wall in the corner behind the shelves making her come twice in as many minutes due to the thrill and his enthusiastic ardor.

She's also Kou when he takes her roughly from behind, wringing tears from her eyes that she's not sure are the result of pleasure or pain, before he pulls out and yanks her head by her hair so that her face is in his crotch and he begs her to suck him off.

One early spring afternoon as they lay naked in her bed before her mother returned home, Gou asks him why he calls her by both names.

He doesn't to answer immediately. Instead, his strong fingers leave patterns of warmth over her collarbones, breasts, and stomach. He leans down the kiss her lightly, his eyes focused on everywhere but her face before his reply.

"Gou is who you were. She is who your father knew. She is who your mother raised and your brother grew up with. Gou is everything you were and everything that brought you up to the moment I met you. Gou is cute, funny, kind, vibrant, serious, and lovely." His left hand dips lower, skimming lightly over her belly, tracing the crease between her pelvis and thigh, and finally pressing firmly between her folds.

This elicits a sharp gasp from Gou, Her back arches off of the bed and eyes widen and her mouth gapes open at the sudden pleasure.

"I am in love with Gou," Seijuuro finishes, letting his right hand tug at a nipple, rolling it between his fingers and rewarding him with another high gasp.

"Kou is who you think you want to be. Maybe she's more girly. Maybe she's sweeter and less bossy. I don't know her as well, but I like her, too. Not as much as Gou, however."

He is now looking deeply into her eyes as he plays her like a beautiful instrument, golden gaze never wavering. With every word, Seijuro plucks a higher pitched, more intense cry from Gou. 

"Kou is playacting." Seijuuro pauses as he dips his fingers deeply into her, her wetness already trickling down her thighs and onto the bed sheets, and finds that place that never fails to cause her explode. He holds her gaze as she struggles to stave off the inevitable and keep listening. "And that's okay," he whispers over a mouth still gasping in vain for air. He holds the moment out as long as he can and softly admits, "I like playing, too," just before she shatters under him.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Free! fic? This kind of came at me from nowhere. I have no explanation except for that I think that Gou and Seijuuro would be an awesome couple and have really great sex. Hope you liked.


End file.
